ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
ChamAlien Faces the Feral Ones
This episode is for the ChamAlien Fest of May 2016. Story In the fields of Yellowstone National Park, a lone buffalo is grazing. A rustling in the grass occurs, as the buffalo looks up, Buglizard peeking out of the grass. She wags her tail, as she charges to pounce at it. The buffalo takes off running, Buglizard pursuing. The buffalo runs straight towards Looney John, who activates the Omnitrix. Looney: Food! Looney slaps down the Omnitrix, transforming into Ripjaws. Ripjaws then spins like a tornado, going straight at the buffalo. The buffalo veers to the side to avoid Ripjaws, when Buglizard pounces and pins it to the ground. It bellows in distress as Buglizard releases a fog around them. Ripjaws spins in, the sound of spinning, tearing and eating occurs. When the fog fades, the buffalo is reduced to only a skeleton, as Buglizard and Ripjaws stop looking content. They both revert. Looney: (Growling and snarling) Nails: (Barks and roars) The two go over to each other, sniffing each other, and then beginning to make out. Streams of purple lightning shoot out, hitting both of them in the heads. They howl in pain but eventually stop, simply emitting a low growl. Dr. Psychobos floats down on a hover pad, a trident amplifying device on his brain. Psychobos: T-t-too easy. These feral minds, and I use the term loosely, are so vicious that it is easy enough to have the entirety of their m-m-minds to be feral, and obedient to my c-c-commands. A fine start, for my F-f-feral Ones. End Scene An explosion occurs at the Mt. Rushmore town National bank, as the Violet Offenders come running out of it, getting into a getaway car with the cash. They drive off, as Ben’s car drives right at them, causing the Offenders to swerve and dodge, crashing into a street light in the process. Ben, Megaman and Kairi come out of the car. Ben: That, my friend! Is an illegal parking spot! I’m going to have to ask you to move! The Violet Offenders draw blasters, firing them at the heroes. The three take cover behind Ben’s car, as Megaman peeks over the top, firing buster shots. Kairi: Was that taunting really necessary? Ben: Why shouldn’t we? These guys are the weakest ever! I would be able to handle them alone! Megaman: Not if we can’t get close to them! They have recycler clips. They won’t need to stop and reload anytime soon. Ben: Alright, alright! Just chill, man! I’ll go out and hit them hard! You guys can sit back and watch a hero at work! Ben activates the Omnitrix, it sparking with red feedback energy. He slaps it down, as he transforms into ChamAlien. ChamAlien: What the? I was going for Four Arms here! Megaman: Alright, new tactic. We’ll distract them. You turn invisible and sneak up on them. ChamAlien: Yeah, yeah. I know the drill. ChamAlien turns invisible, disappearing. Megaman activates the Omnitrix, it sparking with the same red feedback energy. He slaps it down. Color Man: Plug Man! Huh? Color Man? Color Man looks at himself, confused. Kairi: Two accidental transformations? Into the same alien? Color Man: I don’t make accidental transformations. Something else is going on. Help Ben out. Kairi: Me? But I’m, Color Man: You’ll do fine. Ben’s right. The Violet Offenders aren’t a threat. Color Man turns invisible, as Kairi groans. Kairi transforms into Light Cream, hopping up into the air. The Violet Offenders focus their blaster fire on her, Light Cream flying through the sky to dodge them. Her ears twitch, her detecting Ben’s location on the ground. Light Cream: Hurry up, Ben. I don’t like being out like this! The Violet Offenders keep firing, when a sack of money floats in the air, being slammed into one of the Offender’s head, knocking him down. The others turn after him, firing their blasters. The bag of money is hit and explodes, it raining money in that area. Another Offender trips and falls, as ChamAlien turns visible. ChamAlien: Now you see me. But can you hit me? ChamAlien turns invisible, as the Offenders fire their blasters at him and miss. Light Cream flies down, stomping in midair, the shockwave blasting the remaining Offenders, defeating them. ChamAlien reappears, holding his hand out for a high five. Light Cream returns it, as she reverts. Kairi: You were right. That was easy. ChamAlien: It was. And now, I shall happily revert. ChamAlien stands proud for a moment, as he looks down, seeing that he has yet to revert. He then hits the Omnitrix, it doing nothing. ChamAlien: Oh, man! A figure in black armor and a black knight’s helmet is standing in an alleyway, obscured by shadows. He watches ChamAlien and Kairi, Kairi trying to calm ChamAlien. Color Man: So, you’re the one responsible for this. The Black Knight turns, as Color Man turns visible. Color Man swings his mega buster fist at the Knight, who catches it and slams Color Man into the wall. Color Man manages to slip free from the Knight’s grasp, crawling up the wall to come down at him from above. Black Knight steps back to avoid being landed on, as Black Knight kicks Color Man out of the alley and into the street. A car comes towards Color Man, as he has to slink out of the way, ending up on the side of the street that ChamAlien and Kairi were on. He looks back, seeing the Knight was gone. Color Man: Gone. Back at Omni Crew HQ, Yami is examining the Omnitrices of ChamAlien and Color Man, seeing if he can notice any anomalies. He also types on the computer, looking something up. Kairi, Ryder, Jane and Samurai are standing by, watching. The group talks, Kairi communicating with Samurai via sign language to help her keep up. Samurai: They are stuck there? Kairi: That’s what it seems like. That Black Knight that Megaman saw, he says that this was his doing. Ryder: An enemy that can control the Omnitrix transformations. Why does that sound familiar? Jane: Either way, that puts all of us in danger of getting stuck in an alien form. Samurai: But me and Kairi are safe. We don’t use Omnitrices. Yami: That’s pretty accurate. From what I can tell, this foe accessed the wireless signal of the Omnitrix’s electrical field and controlled and locked them from that. ChamAlien: Electric fields? I agree with Ryder. That definetely sounds familiar. A knock occurs, everyone except Samurai jumping in surprise and turning to look. The Black Knight stands there in the doorway, walking forward towards them. Jane: How’d he get in?! Yami: If he controls electrical fields, he must’ve manipulated the security measures. Color Man: Something we’ll work on after this affair is over. Color Man turns invisible, as ChamAlien charges Black Knight directly. Black Knight swats ChamAlien away, him falling into the invisible Color Man with the two tumbling back. Jane and Ryder activate their Omnitrices, them sparking from red feedback. Yami: Wait! It’s a trap! Jane and Ryder slap down their Omnitrices, as Jane transforms into Jetray, and Ryder into Bullfrag. Bullfrag: Why’d he give me Bullfrag? Well, at least it’s pretty useful. Bullfrag extends his tongue at Black Knight, who catches it with his hand. He pulls on the tongue, and swings Bullfrag into Jetray, who’s flying in to attack Black Knight. The two are knocked back, crashing into their dining room table. Samurai: Kairi, it has to be us to take it on. Kairi: Agreed. The image of AmpFibian flashes in Samurai’s head, while Kairi transforms into Astrodactyl. Astrodactyl whips an energy whip at the Black Knight, it dodging. Samurai shoots lightning at Black Knight, who takes the attack, seemingly unharmed. Black Knight releases a loud hissing noise, as Astrodactyl takes to the air. Astrodactyl: Immune to lightning in all that armor? How about, this?! Astrodactyl flies overhead, releasing a propulsion wave directly at Black Knight. Black Knight withstands the blow, the energy being absorbed in. Yami: Immune to all energy, huh? Let’s see if a fusion can handle this. Yami draws two cards, both of them having question marks on him. Yami puts them back and draws two new cards, them being the same. Yami: Looks like my Dueltrix is as vulnerable as the other Omnitrices. Well, let’s see what I get! Yami places the cards on the Dueltrix blades, slapping the Dueltrix down. He transforms into Wildrot, him letting out a huff of breath upon realization. Wildrot releases green smoke from his nostrils, blanketing the room. The Black Knight takes this chance to escape. When the smoke clears, Astrodactyl reverts. Kairi: So, now what? The Knight is gone, and you’re all, uh, stuck. Jetray: I can go after him. He left me stuck as the fastest flier there is. ChamAlien: Then go. Track this guy down! Jetray nods, and flies out the window. Wildrot starts to growl and roar, everyone looking confused. Bullfrag: Uh, anyone know what he’s saying? Samurai: He says to check out the Forever Knights. Everyone turns to look at Samurai. Samurai: I can read his mind right now. Kairi: Forever Knights? ChamAlien: Knights that are against everything alien. His armor did resemble theirs slightly, though it doesn’t quite match. Color Man: Either way, they’re our best bet. Let’s look up their headquarters. End Scene At a Forever Knights castle, Chadwick, as a gorilla alien hybrid, sits upon a throne, big enough to fit him. Sir Morton and the Twin Knights bow before him. The sound of footsteps approaching catches all of their attention, as the Black Knight walks in. Chadwick: How dare you approach the Forever King unannounced! Prepare to be executed! Psychobos: Oh, I d-d-don’t think that will be necessary. Dr. Psychobos, followed by Nails and Looney, who are walking on all fours, enter the room after Black Knight. Morton and the Twin Knights stand in a battle stance, ready to fight. Chadwick: Alien scum! I’ve seen enough. Destroy them! Morton and the Twin Knights charge forward, as Psychobos sighs. Psychobos: Such ignorant creatures. Dispose of them. Nails transforms into Seer Digger, detecting their location. Seer Digger strikes the ground with her paw and releases an earth wave, forcing Sir Morton to one side and the Twin Knights to the other side. Looney John charges forward, slapping the Omnitrix down, transforming into Kickin Hawk. Psychobos: Yes. Keep them busy, my Feral Ones. Now, if you p-p-please. The Black Knight charges at Chadwick, who grins at the sight of a challenge. Chadwick charges in, the two deadlocking in a fist strike. The two blow each other back, as lightning hits Chadwick in the head, him yelling and howling from it. Psychobos: It is pleasant that you have emb-b-braced, and I use the term loosely, your new alien DNA. However, its natural f-f-feral status makes you a perfect c-c-candidate for my team of F-f-feral Ones. Chadwick struggles to resist against Psychobos’ attack, but he eventually submits, becoming a snarling beast. Seer Digger claps her paws together, earth walls coming out of the ground to crush Morton, doing so and him dropping to the ground. Kickin Hawk spins like a tornado, kicking the Twin Knights off a wall, them bouncing off back to Kickin Hawk to be kicked again. This happens repeatedly, as the Twin Knights are defeated. On the banister level above, ChamAlien, Color Man, and an invisible Samurai using ChamAlien’s powers stand, watching. ChamAlien: (Whispering) So, this is Psychobos’ fault. Color Man: (Whispering) I remember him from the files. He’s not supposed to be that bad a threat. ChamAlien: He’s not. His henchmen are always worse than he is. And look at them! The Nemetrix girl, crazy spinning guy, and now out of mind Chadwick. Color Man: We need to gather the others. This isn’t a group we can beat just the three of us, especially in our current state. Seer Digger strikes the ground with her paw, releasing an earth wave that strikes the pillar supporting the upper section where the heroes are standing. It collapses and the upper level breaks off, the three falling to the floor below. Psychobos looks in astonishment, seeing nothing in the rubble. Psychobos: Ah! That predator form is able to predict any hostile threats, allowing her to find those intruders. Reveal yourself, or you shall be ext-t-terminated! Color Man turns visible, facing away from the enemies. Color Man: Samurai! Go! Warn the others! Samurai turns visible, nodding. The image of Fasttrack flashes in her head, as she speeds off. Psychobos: Stop her! Chadwick charges forward on all fours, like a gorilla. Color Man charges at Chadwick, running up his body though Chadwick gives no notice to him. ChamAlien, still invisible, lies out on the ground and trips Chadwick. Chadwick falls to the ground, as Color Man jumps off it turning invisible. Psychobos: Feral number 1. Engage. Seer Digger transforms into Seismic Constrictor, detecting the vibrations of ChamAlien and Color Man, able to see them while invisible. Seismic Constrictor makes it over to ChamAlien, opening its tail mouth to snap at them. ChamAlien slips down under the attack, as Seismic Constrictor wraps around ChamAlien. She squeezes, forcing ChamAlien to become visible. Psychobos: Feral number 2. Kickin Hawk reverts, as he slaps down the Omnitrix, transforming into Ball Weevil. Ball Weevil spins, releasing a plasma whip out towards ChamAlien. Seismic Constrictor flings ChamAlien lightly into the air, as ChamAlien is wrapped in the plasma whip. ChamAlien hits the ground, struggling to get out. ChamAlien: Of all the sticky situations! Color Man, invisible, charges at Psychobos. Seismic Constrictor slithers after him, swinging and striking him with her tail, causing him to roll to the side, leaving a dust trail. Ball Weevil rolls on a plasma ball, kicking it after the dust trail, it exploding on contact with Color Man, who’s unable to get out of the way in time. Color Man is blown back, as Seismic Constrictor moves into position, and binds around him. Psychobos: Excellent! I have f-f-finally created a force, and I use the term loosely, that is a m-m-match against the Omni Crew! ChamAlien: So what, Psychobos? We make a team, you decide the best way to fight us is to create an army of super powered animals? Psychobos: Initiating the formula I used to create the Feral To’Kustars, I was able to gain access into their neurotransmitters and trigger their animalistic nature. Them being feral, mindless beasts made them that much easier to control! Color Man: Then what about your Black Knight? Controlling the Omnitrices? The Black Knight raises his hands, removing his helmet. It is Phil in human form, who smirks as ChamAlien is in shock. ChamAlien: Phil! Now I know why this all seemed so familiar! Color Man: You need to be better at remembering your old enemies. Phil: Psychobos freed me from the Null Void after figuring out that I can control the electric field around the Omnitrix and manipulate its transformations. He then enhanced my ability to make it a permanent transaction. Psychobos: You two aren’t in the f-f-form that I would’ve imagined would make you the weakest, and I use the term loosely. But you are nonetheless, powerless right now. Kill them! Green gas flows into the room, covering it. Chadwick looks around for the enemy, when Wildrot jumps off his head, running further into the castle. Samurai appears in front of Chadwick, the image of Wildmutt flashing in her head. Chadwick swings a fist at Samurai, as she leaps over it, doing a handstand on his shoulders, kicking him in the head. Wildrot runs past ChamAlien stuck in plasma, when Gutrot appears next to him. ChamAlien: Kairi? Gutrot: I’m the only one who’s left to transform freely, aren’t I? Gutrot releases a gas from the port on her arm, it causing the plasma to harden. ChamAlien then breaks free from the hardened plasma, landing on the ground. Seismic Constrictor squeezes Color Man tight, as Wildrot arrives, biting into her and releasing gas right in her face, getting into her nostrils. Seismic Constrictor lets Color Man free, sneezing violently. Wildrot: (Snarls and roars) Seismic Constrictor shifts into Thestral, as Thestral gallops forward to ram him. Wildrot dodges, as Thestral rams Gutrot, who is following after ChamAlien. Gutrot catches Thestral, preventing her snapping jaws to bite down into her. Gutrot: Uh, how do I take out a skeleton horse here? Gutrot releases a gas, it having no effect on Thestral. Wildrot rams Thestral from the side, knocking her away. Jetray carrying Bullfrag swoops in through the window, locating Ball Weevil on the floor. Bullfrag: You ready to take him on? Jetray: Do I get a choice here? Bullfrag: Nope. Let’s do the aerial support tactic! Bullfrag lets go of Jetray, falling to step down on Ball Weevil. Ball Weevil scurries out of the way, climbing up a wall, Bullfrag missing. Jetray fires a neuroshock, blasting Ball Weevil off the wall, him reverting. Bullfrag then shoots his tongue out, wrapping around Looney’s right arm, preventing him from slapping down the Omnitrix. Bullfrag: (Muffled) Not so tough now, are you? Looney raises his left arm, and slams his head into the Omnitrix, forcing a transformation. He transforms into XLR8, who spins like a tornado, pulling Bullfrag in. Bullfrag: (Muffled) Oh, man! XLR8 kicks Bullfrag, him going flying. XLR8 still has a grip on the tongue, as the tongue unravels, and it causing a snap as the tongue runs out. XLR8 continues to spin, pulling Bullfrag back in, him being kicked again. Jetray: Wow. You really are useless. Bullfrag: (Muffled) ‘elp me! Jetray flies in, firing neuroshocks at XLR8. XLR8 dodges and swings Bullfrag out at Jetray, who ducks under it. Bullfrag is slammed through a stone pillar, destroying it. Color Man and ChamAlien charge at Psychobos when Phil gets in their path. Phil’s body shimmers a red light, as he takes on his his Terroranchula hybrid form. He snarls, as he fires a red energy blast at them. Color Man and ChamAlien scurry to dodge. ChamAlien: Okay! You distract him! I’ll trip him up! Color Man: Any reason you’re not distracting him? ChamAlien: Cause your mega buster will hurt more. Color Man groans in acceptance at that, as he charges at Phil. ChamAlien turns invisible, as Color Man climbs up Phil’s body, Phil reaching to grab him. Color Man slips free from his grip, getting on his back. Color Man goes to strike Phil in the back of the head with his mega buster, when he’s caught by lightning, levitating off the ground. Color Man looks back, seeing Psychobos releasing lightning from his brain, revealing his amplifying device. Color Man: Psychobos has some sort of power amplifier! It most likely is allowing him to control them! Phil sniffs the air as he makes a kick, striking ChamAlien and knocking him back. ChamAlien: Makes sense. Too bad we can’t really do anything about that. Kairi! We need you! Gutrot releases more gas, burying herself and Wildrot. Thestral charges through undeterred, as Wildrot charges and clashes with her. Gutrot makes it out of the gas, reverting. Kairi: What’s up? ChamAlien: Turn into Echo Echo! Sonic scream right at Psychobos! Kairi: Okay. I’ve never tried that form before, but here it goes. Kairi transforms into Echo Echo, as she multiplies into several clones. Psychobos: No! Stop her, you useless b-b-b-beasts! Echo Echo releases a sonic scream, which echoes through the entire room. The attack stops everyone and ends their battles, as Psychobos tries to block the attack with an energy shield. The sonic scream breaks through, and hits him hard, the attack destroying his amplifying device. Psychobos: Aaaaaagh! Smoke steams from the destroyed amplifying device, as Psychobos’ brain throbs, him falling over. Thestral, XLR8 and Chadwick return to their senses, looking perplexed. Thestral stops attacking Wildrot and reverts, while XLR8 stops spinning and lets Bullfrag’s tongue go, him sent out a window. Jetray flies out to get him, as XLR8 reverts. Looney: Uh? Nails: Ugh. I feel like someone made me into a savage monster. It was pretty fun, actually. Chadwick: What? How dare you break into my castle! An Echo Echo clone walks up to Chadwick, motioning her hands for him to calm down. Echo Echo: We’re very sorry for intruding on your castle. However, we had to pursue, Chadwick crushes the Echo Echo clone with his foot, destroying it. Chadwick charges, the Echo Echo clones converging. Chadwick swats them away, knocking them into Nails and Looney. Looney: Ruraur, rah! Nails: Might as well. Someone needs to give gorilla breath a beat down! Looney goes to slap down the Omnitrix, it releasing feedback. Looney turns into Rath, as he roars and spins at Chadwick, clashing with him. Nails turns into Vulpibat, her looking confused at the transformation. Vulpibat charges forward regardless, releasing a sonic screech to get a sense of her surrounding. The attack cuts through the air, distorting Rath. Echo Echo: I’ve got you guys! Echo Echo fires a sonic scream, aiming at Chadwick. Chadwick leaps and dodges, as the sonic scream hits Vulpibat, deafening her. Vulpibat reacts hostilely, and attacks her. Color Man: Unintentional transformations? But that means… Color Man stares Phil down, who cackles at them. Phil: That’s right. I’ve never been under Psychobos’ influence. But you’ve always been under mine. Phil roars, as Color Man transforms into Thunder Man, and Wildrot turns into Jury Shock. Jury Shock: Whoo-hoo! Destroy! Jury Shock transforms into electricity, shooting off and bouncing off a wall. He zooms around uncontrollably, and seemingly not aiming for anything. ChamAlien: Hey, why not transform me? Phil: You’re in the exact position that I want you in. Useless. Thunder Man: Too bad you didn’t think that of me. Thunder Man stretches his tentacles at Phil, wrapping around him. Thunder Man releases lightning, Phil cackling as he grabs ahold of Thunder Man, absorbing the lightning. Jetray and Bullfrag fly back through the window, as Bullfrag lets go, going to kick Phil. Phil sniffs him out, as he spins and slams Thunder Man into Bullfrag, shocking him and slamming both of them into the ground. Jetray: What is that thing?! Bullfrag: (Groaning) Phil. Thought I recognized that power. ChamAlien: You’ve met Phil too? Phil: I have met him. Though, he could be in a little better form. For to me to feed off of, of course. Bullfrag is transformed into Viktor Stein, as he stands up, smiling at this. Viktor Stein: Oh, big mistake! Even if you’re immune to lightning, I can still deliver one heck of a punch! Viktor Stein charges forward, going to punch Phil. Phil jumps and flips over Viktor Stein, grabbing his towers and lifting him off the ground. Phil holds Viktor Stein overhead with one arm, absorbing his electricity, as he fires an energy blast at Thunder Man. Thunder Man flies and dodges, and Jetray fires a neuroshock. Phil absorbs the neuroshock, and fires webs from his wrists, ensnaring Jetray, her trapped on the ground. ChamAlien has turned invisible, the battles around him ignoring him. Echo Echo transforms into Blaze Spear, her running up to the broken second level, where Chadwick and Rath are fighting, climbing along the banisters. Vulpibat climbs up the wall as well, firing sonic screeches. Chadwick breaks a boulder off the wall off, tossing it at Vulpibat. ChamAlien: This isn’t working. Chadwick is probably our best bet at fighting Phil head-on, but he won’t help us willingly. Phil is controlling our transformations, so if we can defeat him or cancel it out, then we can win. Jury Shock shoots past ChamAlien, the sparks illuminating him breifly. Jury Shock flies past a battle between Psychobos and Samurai, the two exchanging lightning blasts. Psychobos uses his lightning to lift broken blocks from the walls and pillars, having them float around him. Psychobos: Too bad, deaf girl. For you are the only one permanently in the, ah! Samurai fires a lightning blast, Psychobos blocking it with a boulder. Psychobos launches some boulders, as Samurai uses her lightning to float and stop them. Psychobos: Makes sense. I project my brainwaves, so you can’t understand what I’m saying without my mouth, Samurai: I can hear you. I’m using a form that can hear thought waves. Psychobos: So that is Cerebrocrustacean powers you’re using. Too bad that such an inferior creature, and I use the term loosely, can never match against me! ChamAlien: But I can. Samurai! Samurai stops, stunned for a moment. She glances behind her, seeing nothing. Samurai: Ben? ChamAlien: Samurai, use Lodestar’s powers. Phil controls the Omnitrices through the electric field. If you were to block it… Samurai: With an electromagnetic pulse wave, then everyone should be able to transform enough to counter him! Got it! The image in Samurai’s head shifts from Brainstorm to Lodestar, as Samurai claps her hands together. This releases an EMP wave, which shoots through the room. Jury Shock is hit, as he falls from the sky, his powers cancelled out. Phil has Viktor Stein and Thunder Man in a vise grip, when the waves hits them. Phil yells from the shock he receives, throwing them away. Phil: No! My enhancements make me stronger than you! ChamAlien turns visible and reverts, Ben slapping down the Omnitrix. Feedback: Maybe stronger. But we’re still smarter than you. Feedback stretches his antenna, plugging into Phil. He drains energy from Phil, Phil screaming from the attack. Phil: You, cannot defeat me! Feedback: Keep telling yourself that. It’ll make you feel so much better when I do! Phil howls, but then passes out, reverting to his human form. Psychobos tries to scurry off, when he’s rammed by Jury Shock, him electrocuting Psychobos’ brain. Psychobos stutters from shock, as he falls over. Rath pounds Chadwick through the wall of the castle, the two falling to the outside. They crash, as Vulpibat chases after them, firing a sonic screech. The screech hits Chadwick, him grunting in resistance. Chadwick: You will never defeat the Forever! Rath punches and knocks Chadwick out, as he drops. Vulpibat and Rath land, as they revert, both of them panting. Nails: I’m so done with this place. Let’s blow, and continue where we left off. The heroes gather together, everyone reverting. Megaman: Finally! Good to be back in my own body. Jane: Whoa! It feels weird to walk again. Samurai: Glad it’s over. Hate to have to live with stinky aliens all the time. Kairi: (Signing and speaking) Bad enough to live with these stinky boys! The girls chuckle, Yami doing so as well. Yami: She’s got a point. Ben: Whatev! Let’s just throw these two in the Null Void and get it over with! Megaman: We should probably send Phil to the lab. Get those enhancements reversed. Ben: Trust me. We’ll be better in just getting rid of him. Characters * Omni Crew ** Ben Tennyson ** Ryder ** Jane Smith ** Megaman ** Yami ** Samurai ** Kairi Villains * Dr. Psychobos * Feral Ones ** Nails ** Looney John ** Phil (Black Knight) ** Chadwick * Violet Offenders * Forever Knights ** Sir Morton ** Twin Knights Aliens By Nails * Buglizard * Seer Digger * Seismic Constrictor (first appearance) * Thestral * Vulpibat (unintentional transformation) By Looney John * Ripjaws (first appearance) * Kickin Hawk * Ball Weevil * XLR8 * Rath (unintentional transformation) By Ben * ChamAlien (unintentional transformation; intended alien was Four Arms) * Feedback By Megaman * Color Man (unintentional transformation; intended alien was Plug Man) * Thunder Man (unintentional transformation) By Kairi * Light Cream * Astrodactyl * Gutrot * Echo Echo * Blaze Spear By Jane * Jetray (first appearance) (unintentional transformation) By Ryder * Bullfrag (unintentional transformation) * Viktor Stein (unintentional transformation) By Samurai * AmpFibian * ChamAlien * Fasttrack * Wildmutt * Brainstorm * Lodestar By Yami * Wildrot (unintentional transformation) * Jury Shock (first appearance) (unintentional transformation) Trivia * This episode was created solely for the ChamAlien fest. * This episode featured ideas that were not added into the main story episodes, like a foe controlling their Omnitrix transformations, and the inclusion of a "Black Knight." * This episode features all the aliens that were a possible choice for this Alien Fest, with the winner (ChamAlien), being the most prominent. They were... ** Wildmutt ** Fasttrack ** Astrodactyl ** Kickin Hawk ** ChamAlien ** Bullfrag ** Jetray ** AmpFibian ** Feedback ** Gutrot * This episode brought in characters that were otherwise unused in Omnimania, mainly Psychobos, Phil and the Forever Knights. * The aliens that debut in the series here debuted earlier than planned due to this special occurring. * The name "Feral Ones" was inspired by the creatures of the same name from the Tellius series of Fire Emblem games, where Feral Ones were Laguz, humans who can transform into animals, were permanently forced into their animal state. ** Psychobos' role with them came from his feral Mutant To'Kustars. Category:Episodes Category:Omnimania Category:Omnimania: Specials